A Gift from My Heart
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: IchiFem!Hitsu. Sebuah hadiah kecil yang menyampaikan perasaan seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou. AU, Genderbender, OOC. RnR Please!


"Okaasan sedang apa?"

"Retsu-_baachan_ sedang apa?

"Membuat syal untuk Momo-_nee_. Shirou-_chan _dan Ichigo -_chan _ingin dibuatkan juga?"

"Kenapa harus buat, Okaasan? Kan bisa beli."

"Shirou-_chan_, sesuatu yang dibuat dengan setulus hati, jika diberikan pada orang lain, maka perasaan kita akan tersampaikan padanya. Karena Okaasan ingin menyampaikan rasa sayang Okaasan pada Momo."

"Shirou tidak mengerti."

"Ichi juga tidak."

"Suatu saat kalian pasti akan mengerti."

"Jadi, mau dibuatkan?"

"Ya!"

"Tidak boleh. Ichi tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Nanti Ichigo-_chan _bisa kedinginan 'kan, Shirou-_chan_?"

"Soalnya Shirou yang akan buatkan untuk Ichi."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(0)**

**.**

A Gift from My Heart

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Pair: Ichigo X Fem!Hitsu

**.**

Warning: AU, Genderbender, OOC

**.**

_"Ittekimasu."_

_"Itterasshai_, Toushirou."

Gadis mungil berambut putih itu menutup pintu rumahnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya menuju sekolahnya, SMU Karakura. Tidak seperti biasanya ia berangkat sendirian. Biasanya gadis itu akan berangkat sekolah bersama sang kakaknya, Hitsugaya Momo. Tapi, pagi ini dengan 'baik hati'nya ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi bersama pacar barunya. Meninggalkan Toushirou dan _otousan_-nya tanpa membuatkan sarapan lebih dulu. Sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai kakak tertua yang seharusnya Momo lakukan kalau okaasan mereka tidak sempat membuatkan mereka sarapan karena ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit, seperti pagi ini. Maklum ibunya adalah salah satu dokter andalan Rumah Sakit Kota Karakura. Karena perbuatan sang kakak itu, ia harus buru-buru menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan otousan-nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah kalau tidak sarapan. Tapi, _otousan_-nya berbeda. Beliau butuh banyak tenaga untuk bekerja di kantor.

Sebuah umpatan lirih mengiringi langkah kakinya. Ada juga sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada sang kakak. Awas saja kalau Momo putus dengan pacarnya itu. Jangan pernah sekalipun ia menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya, seolah dunia akan kiamat kalau dia putus cinta.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_'Masih pukul 06.30,'_ batinnya lega. Kalau sampai ia terlambat, akan dipastikan Momo akan berubah menjadi perkedel kentang di tangan _imouto_-nya.

"_Ohayou_, Toushirou-_chan_." Sapaan lembut terdengar di telinga gadis bermata emerald itu. Dihentikan langkahnya, lalu ditolehkan wajahnya menatap sang pemilik suara. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita paruh baya berambut orange panjang yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di halamannya sambil memegang sapu lidi.

"_Ohayou_, Masaki-_basan_," sahutnya sopan.

Wanita itu adalah Kurosaki Masaki. Wanita baik nan anggun yg menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabat baik orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu, suami wanita itu adalah rekan kerja ibunya di rumah sakit.

"Tumben berangkat sendirian, Toushirou**-****_chan_**. Mana Momo-_chan_?"

Pertanyaan Masaki mengingatkan Toushirou tentang kejadian sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan raut muka kesal -tapi tetap menjaga sopan santunnya- ia menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut _orange_ itu,"Sudah berangkat duluan."

"Begitu ya."

"Dasar kakak tak bertanggung jawab," umpatnya lirih.

"Eh, kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Tidak kok, Masaki-_basan_," sahutnya agak gugup. Tidak ia sangka, wanita itu akan mendengar umpatannya.

"_Nee_, Toushirou-_chan_, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa, _Basan_? Kalau aku bisa, aku akan bantu."

"Bisa kau bawakan bekal untuk Ichigo. Pagi ini dia berangkat buru-buru sampai lupa membawa bekalnya. Bisakan?"

Toushirou hanya mengangguk menandakan ia bersedia.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya?"

Masaki segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu keluar membawa dua kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain di tangannya.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan kedua bekal itu pada gadis berambut putih sebahu itu.

Gadis itu agak heran melihat Masaki menyerahkan dua bekal padanya. Tapi ia tetap menerimanya.

_'Apa Kurosaki porsi makannya sebanyak itu ya? Tapi kok tidak gemuk-gemuk ya? Cungkring begitu,'_ batinnya heran.

"Oh ya, yang satu untukmu. Ku dengar dari Retsu kau jarang bawa bekal ya? Kau harus banyak makan agar cepat tinggi."

Ingin sekali ia berteriak memarahi wanita di hadapannya. Walaupun kata-katanya lembut, tanpa sadar ia sudah mengatai gadis itu pendek. Toushirou memang tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengungkit ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang err... pendek. Ditahan emosinya yang mau meledak itu dalam-dalam. Tidak mungkin ia memaki wanita yang selalu baik padanya itu. Ditenangkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih ya. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Aku permisi dulu, Masaki-_basan_."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Toushirou-_chan_."

Masaki menatap punggung gadis yang makin lama makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Seulas senyum terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Gadis yang baik."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Toushirou menatap papan kelas yang tergantung di samping pintu masing-masing ruangan satu per satu.

XII IPS 2...

XII IPS 3...

XII IPA 1...

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas XII IPA 2 langkah kaki mungil itu berhenti. Dari pintu ruang kelas yang terbuka ia bisa melihat betapa gaduhnya kelas itu. Saling bercanda, bergosip, saling melempar kertas, kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas adalah pemandangan biasa di kelas itu.

"Dasar! Padahal sudah kelas XII tetapi sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil."

Dilayangkan permata _emerald_-nya mencari sosok seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak sulit bagi Toushirou untuk menemukan pemuda itu. Mengingat betapa mencoloknya warna rambut Ichigo, _orange_. Tanpa ragu-ragu dihampirinya pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Tidak dipedulikan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya heran, kagum, terpesona. Bahkan ada tatapan mesum dan siulan godaan dari beberapa atau lebih tepatnya hampir semua anak laki-laki di kelas itu. Bagaimana tidak, kalau yang masuk adalah adik kelas mereka semanis dan secantik Toushirou. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou?

Ichigo merasakan ada yang ganjal dengan suasana kelasnya. Kelasnya tiba-tiba berubah sunyi dan tenang. Berubah 180 derajat dari suasana beberapa menit yang lalu. Diliriknya Renji, temannya yang duduk di sampingnya sedari tadi terus melototi sesuatu. Bahkan tanpa sadar pemuda itu berguman, "Gila! Aku belum pernah lihat cewek semanis itu!"

Mengetahui ada yang ganjal pada sahabatnya itu, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mengikuti arah pandang Renji. Di sana seorang gadis mungil berambut putih sebahu tengah berjalan dengan tenangnya ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu bersikap cuek terhadap tatapan-tatapan berbahaya yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Toushirou," gumannya tanpa sadar begitu tahu siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya.

"Bukan Toushirou, tapi Hitsugaya," kata Toushirou refleks. Begitu sampai di depan bangku Ichigo, gadis itu mengeluarkan bungkusan kain berwarna hijau dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja pemuda itu. Baru Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, gadis mungil itu lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Dari Masaki-_basan_. Katanya kau tadi lupa membawanya. Jadi, dititipkan padaku."

"Terima kasih ya."

Toushirou hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" bisik seorang gadis di belakang gadis berambut salju itu.

"Tidak tahu. Kelihatannya anak kelas X," jawab teman di sampingnya.

"Baru kelas X sudah berani dekat-dekat dengan Kurosaki-_kun._"

"Mana sok akrab lagi dengan Kurosaki-_kun_. Padahalkan dia sudah punya pacar_._"

"Iya, sok ganjen lagi. Tidak tahu diri. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang pendek itu."

"Di rumah dia tidak pernah minum susu mungkin. Jadinya seperti itu," tambah temannya lagi. Kedua gadis itu tak ayal terkikik geli. Mereka tidak sadar kalau telah membuat naga mungil itu marah.

Toushirou mengepalkan tangannya erat. Aura hitam sudah menguap keluar dari tubuh mungilnya. Tidak terima dengan ucapan tidak bertanggung jawab dari kedua gadis itu. Kenal saja tidak, berani bicara buruk tentangnya. Dari tadi ia telah cukup mendengar kata-kata dari kedua teman sekelas pemuda berambut _orange _itu. Ia sudah siap menghajar kedua gadis itu. Namun, sebelum dia melayangkan pukulannya, sebuah tangan kekar segera menarik lengan mungilnya.

"Kurosaki. Lepaskan!"

"Sudah ayo!" kata Ichigo menyeretnya paksa keluar kelasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelasmu."

Dan blam! Pemuda itu menutup pintu kelasnya tepat di depan wajah Toushirou.

"Kurosaki! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Suara teriakan kekesalan gadis itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Tidak ketinggalan pula umpatan dan kata-kata kasar yang tidak layak didengar keluar dari bibir gadis bersurai putih itu. Setelah tidak terdengar lagi, Ichigo baru berani membuka pintu kelasnya lagi. "Sudah pergi," katanya sambil menghela napas lega.

Renji yang bingung tadi melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, berinisiatif untuk bertanya,"Hoi, Ichigo! Kenapa kau mengusir gadis itu? Jarang-jarang ada adik kelas semanis itu datang ke kelas kita."

Pertanyaan pemuda berambut merah itu diikuti oleh anggukan teman sekelasnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Renji. Dia itu mengerikan," katanya. "Kalau saja aku tidak membawa dia keluar, mungkin kedua gadis itu sudah habis di hajar olehnya," tambahnya sambil menatap kedua gadis yang membicarakan tadi.

"Baru aku ingat. Dia itu adiknya Momo 'kan?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Hisagi. Ichigo mengangguk, "Dia teman kecilku."

"Kudengar dulu dia pernah menghajarmu sampai hidungmu patah, ya? Bagaimana rasanya?" Pertanyaan Hisagi mendapat respon yang cukup mencengangkan dari teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dihajar wanita? Itu jelas mustahil.

"I...i...itu..." Ichigo menarik napasnya, "begitulah." Sedikit malu juga pemuda itu mengakuinya. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Dulu waktu SMP aku dan ketiga temanku pernah iseng menyembunyikan baju gantinya saat pelajaran olahraga. Dan kau tahu begitu dia tahu kami bertiga yang melakukannya. Kami bertiga habis di tangannya. Di antara kami bertiga, untungnya yang paling ringan lukanya adalah aku. Hanya luka lebam di wajah dan patah hidung sampai aku susah bernapas."

"Hahahahahaha! Mendengar cerita Ichigo, Renji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Bukan hanya Renji saja sebenarnya. Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya menertawainya.

"Hei, asal kalian tahu, ya. Dia itu jago karate dan kendo," kata Ichigo mencoba membela dirinya. Ia jelas malu. Baginya dihajar seorang wanita itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang ia alami. Apalagi yang menghajar tingginya tidak lebih dari 150 cm.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya kedua gadis yang tadi. Ekspresi berbeda justru ditunjukkan kedua gadis itu. Ketakutan. Jelas mereka berdua bergidik ngeri. Di benak mereka sudah terbayang rupa mereka yang hancur di tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Mata _emerald_-nya fokus menelusuri baris demi baris huruf yang terangkai di hadapannya. Pikirannya tenggelam dalam untaian kata yang tertulis rapi di atas lembaran kertas. Seolah dunianya ada di sana. Begitu tenang. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai gadis berambut salju itu.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka dengan pergi ke kantin, Toushirou berbeda. Gadis bermata emerald lebih suka menghabiskannya dengan menenggelamkan diri di dalam buku di ruang perpustakaan. Ia begitu nyaman dengan duduk diam di antara rak-rak buku.

Namun, ketenangannya terusik begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang hening. Makin lama makin dekat.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti ada di sini, Shirou-_chan_."

"Untuk apa kau mencariku, Neesan?" tanya Toushirou tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Aku tadi mendengar teriakanmu di kelas Hisagi-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Toushirou Neesan itu.

Pertanyaan Momo mengingatkan gadis itu peristiwa tadi pagi. Apalagi ketika mengingat sikap Ichigo waktu itu. Masa dia mengusirnya begitu saja. Memang dia lalat apa? Apalagi kedua temannya yang punya mulut kotor itu. Benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Tapi sebisa mungkin disembunyikan kekesalannya di hadapan kakaknya.

"Oh, itu. Aku hampir saja menghajar kedua teman sekelasnya."

"Kau apa? Menghajar teman sekelasnya?"

"Hampir Neesan."

Momo hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun sudah 15 tahun menjadi kakaknya, ia masih heran dengan sikap adiknya yang terkesan dingin, cuek dan sedikit pemarah itu.

"Bagaimana kau punya pacar kalau sikapmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak butuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh, Momo," kata Toushirou emosi. "Kalau kau cuma mau mengurusi aku punya pacar atau tidak aku tidak punya waktu," kata Toushirou seraya meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya Ichigo-_kun_, kan?"

Kata-kata gadis bermata hazel itu berhasil membuat Toushirou tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu sekali lagi menyeringai.

"Memang kau tidak ingin memberinya hadiah?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Mau sebentar lagi _kek_, atau tahun depan sekalipun aku tidak peduli."

Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat keluar perpustakaan. Takut Momo akan bicara macam-macam.

Momo hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kepergian adiknya itu. Ia tahu perasaannya. Gadis itu dia sangat menyukai pemuda yang baru dia sebut namanya beberapa menit lalu. Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi tetangganya, orang yang telah merebut hati adik kecilnya. Sayang Toushirou terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut orange itu. Ia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Paling tidak di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu, perasaan adiknya bisa tersampaikan walaupun hanya sedikit. Semenyebalkan apapun ia di mata Toushirou, Momo tetaplah seorang kakak yang ingin melihat adiknya bahagia.

Ichigo hanya menatap bosan langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada hal yang menarik yang bias ia kerjakan. Dari jendela kamarnya, pemuda itu menatap kamar tetangganya yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Walaupun, jendelanya tertutup tirai ia bisa melihat siluet seorang gadis yang tengah duduk. _'Dia pasti sedang belajar.'_

Seperti tersihir, Ichigo segera berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Toushirou!" teriaknya memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar di seberang sana.

"Toushirou!" panggilnya lagi.

"TOUSHIROU!"

JDUAK!

Sebuah kotak pensil mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kurosaki!"

"Maaf," kata Ichigo sambil menggosok-gosok wajahnya yang kena lemparan kotak pensil tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil namanya tadi.

"Aku bosan. Temani aku ngobrol, ya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku sibuk."

"Hei, kau masih marah karena tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Kau mengusirku dari kelasmu," kata Toushirou dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan. Makanya aku hentikan. Kau mau menghajar gadis di belakangmu tadi 'kan?"

Gadis itu memasang wajah cemberutnya lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Melihat wajah gadis itu saat ini, tak ayal membuat Ichigo terkikik geli. Imut. Satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan ekspresi gadis itu di mata pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu.

"Apanya yang lucu?" bentak Toushirou dengan pipi yang memerah. Tidak terima ditertawakan pemuda di seberang sana. "Kau mau kuhajar?"

"Tidak." Ichigo menghentikan tawanya. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi bisa-bisa wajah cantik mereka berubah menjadi gajah lagi." Alasan yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Toushirou tahu itu. Tawa kecil terukir indah di wajah manisnya. Manis sekali. Hari ini Ichigo beruntung. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terjarang yang ditunjukan gadis itu. Wajah yang sedang tertawa itu terlihat sangat manis diterpa cahaya bulan.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya. Wajahnya memerah. Terpesona. Ia tahu kalau putri bungsu keluarga Hitsugaya itu manis, tapi ia baru sadar kalau semanis ini. Apalagi ketika ia tertawa.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Hadiah untuk Kurosaki apa, ya?"

Begitu sadar sebentar lagi ulang tahun Ichigo, gadis itu buru-buru memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk pemuda itu. Walaupun di depan Momo ia bilang tidak peduli, tetapi di dalam hati ia tetap ingin memberikan sesuatu. Memang ia tak mampu memungkiri kalau sejujurnya ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Sambil memikirkan hadiah yang akan ia berikan, sesekali gadis berambut putih itu melirik daftar belanja yang ia bawa. Dia memang sedang disuruh _okaasan_-nya ke supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur.

Ketika gadis mungil itu melewati bagian permen dan cokelat, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Cokelat. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap dengan serius benda manis itu. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada lampu yang bersinar terang di otaknya. Baru dia ingat. Ichigo suka cokelat. Kenapa ia tidak memberikannya cokelat?

Begitu mendapat ide cemerlang, Toushirou segera mencari bahan untuk membuat coklat. "Aku harus mencari cokelat dasarnya saja."

Sudah berulangkali gadis itu menelurusi rak-rak tempat coklat berada. Tapi, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu masih belum menemukan coklat dasar yang ia sesuai. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di wajah manisnya. Ah! Beruntung ia menemukannya. Namun senyum itu pudar ketika gadis itu tahu di mana letak cokelatnya. Berada di rak yang paling tinggi. Dan parahnya lagi tangannya tidak sampai menggapainya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Toushirou mencoba, tapi gadis itu belum mampu meraihnya. Hampir ia putus asa. Namun, segera dikumpulkannya kembali semangatnya yang sempat memudar. Demi Ichigo ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sekali lagi dijulurkan tangannya sambil ditinggikan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Sedikit lagi...

Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi...

Ia hampir bisa menggapainya...

Ia sudah bisa menyentuhnya...

Dan...

Yah! Cokelatnya diambil orang lebih dulu.

Tubuh Toushirou langsung terasa lemas. Semua jerih payahnya ternyata berbuah sia-sia. Merasa tidak terima, gadis itu melayangkan _deathglare_-nya kepada orang yang dengan berani-beraninya mengambil cokelatnya.

Begitu ia layangkan _deathglare_-nya, bukan wajah sang pelaku yang dia lihat, tetapi malah cokelat yang terambil tadi. Apa-apaan ini? Apa orang itu ingin membuat gadis itu marah? Dia mau menghinanya? Kalau seperti ini kemarahan gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Ini." Seketika Toushirou membeku. Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

Melihat keterdiam gadis di hadapannya, orang itu hanya menatapnya bingung. Dikibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu sambil dipanggil nama gadis bermata emerald itu,"Hoi, Toushirou!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Toushirou langsung sadar dari keterdiamannya. Dan hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata musim gugur yang menatapnya khawatir dan bingung. Begitu dekat.

"HUWAA! KUROSAKI!" Mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba gadis, pemuda itu mentutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Tiba-tiba berteriak begitu. Semua orang memperhatikanmu tahu," kata Ichigo.

Mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu membuat Toushirou sadar kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk malu. Menyadari perbuatannya yang mengundang perhatian.

Setelah suasana kembali seperti semula dan orang-orang tidak lagi memperhatikannya, deathglare tajam gadis itu melayang ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau yang membuatku terkejut, Kurosaki," katanya tajam.

"Hei, aku hanya mencoba membantumu. Aku kasihan melihatmu berusaha keras hanya untuk mengambil cokelat. Ini," kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan cokelat yang diambilnya tadi.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Toushirou menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_," ucapnya dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Sudah tahu kau pendek. Kenapa tidak minta bantuan orang lain untuk mengambilkan?"

Sekali lagi _deathglare_ sang gadis mungil itu mampir pada pemuda itu. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan gadis itu, Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Kau mau membuat cokelat?"

"Iya," jawab gadis itu singkat. "Eh! Kurosaki, kalau kau suka cokelat rasa apa?"

"Kenapa? Mau buatkan?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh," jawab Toushirou sedikit gugup.

"_Strawberry_ mungkin."

"Tidak kreatif. _Strawberry_ suka _strawberry_," komentar gadis itu santai.

"Hei, kenapa sekarang malah menghina?" kata pemuda itu tidak terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Uuh. Mengantar Yuzu belanja."

"Oh."

"Ichi-_nii_, ayo! Aku sudah selesai," panggil seorang gadis kecil. "Eh, ada Shirou-_nee_."

"Hai, Yuzu. Sedang belanja?" sapa gadis itu.

"Iya. Tapi, sudah selesai. Shirou-_nee_ juga?" Toushirou hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaaan adik kembar Ichigo itu.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Toushirou menggeleng pelan,"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih lama."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan. _Ja!_"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau juga, Toushirou."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Hitsugaya Toushirou menatap hasil karya puas. Hanya tinggal menunggu dingin. Setelah tahu rasa cokelat yang Ichigo suka, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk membuat cokelat strawberry dengan cetakan berbentuk jeruk. Cokelat -yang menurut Toushirou- yang menggambarkan Ichigo. Ia hanya berharap pemuda itu akan terkesan ketika memakan cokelat buatannya.

Sembari menunggu dingin, gadis pemilik permata _emerald_ itu berniat untuk mandi dulu. Apalagi, ketika ia melirik jam dinding di dapurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi, Toushirou segera menuju dapur. Mata _emerald_-nya terbelalak lebar begitu ia tidak menemukan cokelat buatannya tidak berada di tempatnya. Dengan panik Toushirou mencari cokelatnya di seluruh penjuru dapur. Dari kulkas, rak dapur, kolong meja bahkan sampai kolong tempat tidur pun dia lihat.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Shirou-_chan_?" tanya Momo ketika melihat adiknya sedang berjongkok di kolong meja.

"Momo, kau lihat cokelatku?" tanya Toushirou tanpa menatap sang kakak.

"Cokelat? Maksudmu cokelat di atas meja itu?"

"Iya. Kau melihatnya?" tanya gadis berambut putih itu, yang kini menatap sang kakak.

"Sudah habis. Rasa enak lho."

Jawaban gadis bercepol itu bagaikan petir yang menggelegar di siang hari yang terik.

"APAAA? Kau makan?" teriak gadis itu histeris.

Belum pernah Momo melihat adiknya sehisteris itu. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan sang adik.

"Semuanya?"

"Tidak. Kusisakan 2 untukmu."

"APAA?" teriaknya lagi. Telinga Momo terasa berdengung mendengar terikan gadis mungil yang diklaim sebagai adik di hadapannya. "Aku 'kan membuatnya banyak. Dan kau hanya menyisakan 2?"

"Tadi 'kan ada teman-temanku datang. Jadi mereka kuberi juga. Aku lupa membeli camilan untuk mereka," jawab Momo polos. "Kalau masih kurang kenapa tidak buat lagi saja? Gampang 'kan?"

"Kalau bahannya ada itu tidak masalah. Masalahnya itu persediaan terakhir yang ada," kata Toushirou kesal. Ia paling benci ketika _neesan_-nya selalu menggampangkan masalah. "Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriaknya pada Momo. Lalu dengan raut wajah masam, Toushiro menuju kamarnya. Dari dalam dapur Momo dapat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. _Blam!_

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Momo bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" gerutu Toushirou lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengutuki kakaknya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak tanya dulu? Padahal itu akan kuberikan pada Kurosaki besok." Ya, besok. Besok adalah tanggal 15 Juli. Hari ulang tahun putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki.

Toushirou menghela napasnya putus asa. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk memberikan hadiah pada pemuda itu. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya di suatu tempat. Tidak ada gunanya ia marah-marah. _Toh_, hal itu tidak akan membuat cokelatnya kembali.

Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Ketika Toushirou membuka almari pakaiannya, gadis itu tertegun. Ia melihat syal putih yang terlipat rapi di rak almarinya. Melihat syal itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada peristiwa saat usianya 5 tahun. Mengingatkan kembali pada kata-kata _okaasan_-nya saat membuatkan syal itu. Mengingatkan kembali pada memori masa lalunya.

_"Sesuatu yang dibuat dengan setulus hati, jika diberikan pada orang lain, maka perasaan kita akan tersampaikan padanya."_

Ia tertegun. Hampir saja gadis itu melupakan hal itu. Waktu membuat cokelat itupun yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat Ichigo terkesan. Padahal seharusnya ia menyampaikan perasaannya melalui cokelat itu. Perasaan ingin membuatnya tersenyum saat memakannya. Perasaan kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Garis melengkung terbentuk di wajah manis gadis itu. Sekeping ingatan itu membawa kembali ingatan-ingatan lain masa kecilnya dengan pemuda bersurai langit sore itu. Ya. Dia dan Ichigo memang teman sejak kecil. Ke mana-mana selalu bersama, tumbuh besar, bermain, belajar, berlari di padang rerumputan, memanjat pohon, membuat boneka salju dan segala hal khas anak-anak mereka lakukan bersama. Meskipun seiring berjalannya waktu, roda kehidupan membentuk sifat keduanya menjadi berbeda. Ichigo yang dulu pemalu, cengeng dan lemah berubah menjadi pemuda yang sedikit cuek, setia kawan, kuat dan pemberani. Berbeda dengan Toushirou yang berubah menjadi ia yang sekarang ini, dingin, keras kepala, agak pemarah, namun tetap manis.

Persahabatan mereka pun sedikit demi sedikit ikut berubah. Dulu selalu bersama, kini ketika bertemu justru sering bertengkar dan adu mulut. Dan yang paling nyata adalah perasaan Toushirou yang berubah menjadi mencintai pemuda itu. Kadang terselip sebuah kegalauan di relung hatinya. Apakah Ichigo hanya mengganggapnya sebagai teman? Gadis itu tidak tahu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Toushiro tak membuang waktu. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju kamar _okaasan_-nya. Untuk saat ini hal itu tidaklah penting. Yang utama, ia harus memberikan sesuatu dengan penuh perasaan pada pemuda itu.

"Okaasan!"

Sesampainya di kamar sang ibu, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mendapati sang ibu tengah duduk di depan kaca riasnya dan Momo yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Shirou-_chan_? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Pertanyaan lembut itu dengan mulus meluncur di bibir Hitsugaya Retsu.

"Paling-paling ada tikus di kamarnya," ejek Momo.

"Aku bukan kau yang melihat kecoa saja berteriak-teriak seperti melihat hantu."

Mendengar balasan ejekan sang adik membuat Momo merengut kesal.

Dihiraukannya tampang masam yang ditujukan padanya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu ia berbicara pada ibunya, "Okaasan, bisa tolong ajari aku cara membuat syal?"

"HUAHAHAHA!" Tawa Momo meledak mendengar permintaan sang adik. "Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Shirou-chan ini masih musim panas. Ingat?"

"_Urusai_! Walaupun kuberikan sekarang, dia tidak harus memakainya sekarang juga 'kan?"

"Iya juga, sih."

Tunggu dulu. Adiknya tadi bilang kuberikan. Berarti syal itu bukan untuknya. Seringai tiba-tiba muncul di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau akan memberinya pada Ichigo-_kun_, ya? Katanya tidak mau peduli. Ternyata."

_Blush!_ Wajah Toushirou memerah. Tidak ia sangka kalau Momo akan mengetahui rencananya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau memang untuk orang istimewa, kenapa tidak dipersiapkan dari dulu," tanya Retsu pada putri bungsunya.

"Kalau tidak ada orang memakan cokelat buatanku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini," jawab gadis berambut putih sambil menatap sang kakak sinis.

"Maaf. Aku 'kan tidak tahu."

"Momo, tolong ambilkan tempat benang wol Okaasan," kata Retsu pada putri sulungnya.

"Kemarilah. Okaasan akan mengajarimu."

Toushirou mengambil tempat di samping ibunya.

Kini ditangannya sudah ada segulung benang wol berwarna merah. Menurutnya, Ichigo cocok dengan warna itu.

"Caranya begini, lalu lilitkan di sini dan begini."

Dengan teliti gadis bermata emerald itu mengikuti instruksi yang ibunya berikan.

"Begini?"

"Iya. Lakukan seperti itu seterusnya."

Dan dimulailah perjuangan Toushirou membuat syal untuk Ichigo. _Ganbatte, Shirou-chan!_

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah manis itu. Toushirou menatap hadiah yang terbungkus rapi kertas berwarna biru dengan pita putih di atasnya. Ternyata pengorbanannya semalam suntuk tidaklah sia-sia. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan syalnya. Hampir saja ia terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Kata Momo dia langsung tertidur setelah menyelesaikannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia lupa membungkus hadiahnya. Untungnya, Momo bersedia membungkuskannya. Katanya, hitung-hitung permintaan maaf gara-gara memakan cokelat buatannya.

Dengan langkah ringan ia menuju ruang kelas Ichigo. Dari awal dia memang berencana saat pulang baru menyerahkan hadiahnya. Apalagi, dia diberitahu dari informan terpercayanya kalau pemuda itu sedang piket.

"Aku suka, Inoue."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara itu. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar ia bisa melihat Ichigo memeluk seorang gadis yang ia yakin bernama Inoue tepat di depan matanya. Hadiah yang terbungkus rapi itu terjatuh

Hati gadis itu seketika seolah seperti gelas yang terjatuh, hancur berserakan. Mengiris relung hatinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas itu. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat ia melangkah. Ia ingin pergi. Pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Pergi sejauh kakinya mampu. Pergi dari tempat yang menyedihkan itu.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

"Bodoh." Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menggumankan kata itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dirapatkan lututnya pada dadanya. Ia sudah menjauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Langkah kaki membawanya ke bukit favoritnya. Tempat di mana ia biasa menenangkan dirinya. Tetapi, bayang-bayang itu masih tergambar jelas di depan wajahnya. Dua orang yang sedang berpelukan Ichigo dan Inoue.

"_Padahalkan dia sudah punya pacar."_

Kata-kata kedua gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Benar. Dia yang terlalu banyak berharap. Pemuda itu sudah punya pacar. Jauh lebih baik darinya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Baru ia sadar kata-kata _neesan_-nya benar. Orang bodoh mana yang mau pacaran dengannya. Gadis kasar, pemarah, dan dingin sepertinya apakah ada yang mau menyukainya. Bukankah seperti pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

Kekhawatirannya kini terbukti sudah. Berapa kali pun ia memungkiri hati pemuda itu memang bukan untuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya meluncur deras dari kedua sudut matanya. Benar-benar ironis. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis. Hanya karena seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kenapa dia harus memiliki perasaan ini pada Ichigo? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya? Dia membenci perasaan ini. Dia membenci hatinya yang bodoh mencintai pemuda itu. Dia membenci cintanya yang melukai hatinya sendiri. Dia benci. Sangat benci.

"Toushirou."

Sebuah panggilan dari seorang tidak ingin ia temui memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Mau apa, Kurosaki?" tanyanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak ingin pemuda itu melihat ia menangis.

"Aku Cuma kebetulan lewat. Kenapa ada di sini? Ini sudah sore kau tahu," kata Ichigo sambil menyamankan diri di samping gadis itu.

Ah. Toushirou bahkan sudah lupa berapa lama ia duduk di sana. Menangis mengutuki hatinya yang bodoh itu. "Hanya menikmati senja mungkin," jawabnya sekenanya. Suara terdengar parau. Terlalu banyak menangis.

Ichigo bukan orang yang bodoh. Ia tahu gadis itu habis menangis. Terkejut memang, mengingat betapa tangguhnya gadis itu. Sakit. Hatinya terluka melihat gadis itu rapuh. Ia marah.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong. Jelas-jelas suaramu parau begitu. Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan saja. Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Akan kuhajar nanti."

"Tidak ada, kok. Sudah pulang sana. Jangan urusi aku."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Tidak mau dengar. Pasti mau mengejekku karena ketahuan menangis di depanmu."

"Tuh, kan kau menangis. Tapi bukan itu kok."

"Tidak mau."

"Hei, lihat aku dulu." Ichigo mengangkat lembut kepala gadis itu yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Wajahnya dingin, sembab dan basah oleh bulir air mata dari kedua sudut permata _emerald-_nya. Pancaran permata indahnya memancarkan kesedihan dan luka yang dalam. Hati pemuda itu terasa sakit, jiwanya serasa dihujam ribuan jarum tak nampak. Melihat gadis itu rapuh seperti ini adalah hal pertama yang tak ingin dilihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo, Toushirou justu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Sepasang _emerald-_nya tak teralihkan dari benda lembut berwarna merah yang melingkar nyaman leher pemuda _tea eyes _itu. Melihat ekspresi gadis manis itu tak ayal membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku keren, ya?"

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Huh?" Ucapan terima kasih yang tiba-tiba itu mengembalikan kesadaran Toushirou.

"Ini darimu kan?" tanyanya sambil memegang syal merah di lehernya,"terima kasih."

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat pernah memberikannya."

"Jangan bohong. Waktu di kelas aku melihatmu di depan pintu. Kau menjatuhkannya."

Kata-kata itu menusuk hatinya. Mengingatkan ia kembali pada peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajah Toushirou kembali sendu.

"Iya, itu dariku," jawabnya lirih, "_otanjoubi omedetou_."

"Tidak kusangka kau ingat. Kupikir kau lupa janjimu. Aku masih menunggu."

Sekali lagi, kata-kata Ichigo membuatnya terkejut. "Kau ingat?"  
>"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menunggu kau menepati janjimu." 2 patah kata itu membuat gadis itu kembali terkejut. Sama sekali ia tidak menyangka Ichigo masih mengingat janji kecil mereka. Janki yang mungkin bias dianggap hanya candaan saja. Terselip secerca kebahagian menghiasi hatinya yang diliputi luka. Namun, tidak lama. Sekali lagi kenyataan yang mengatakan Ichigo sudah memiliki orang lain meruntuhkannya.<br>"Kenapa?" Kata yang terdengar lirih layaknya hembusan angin mengukir tanda tanya di angan pemuda itu.  
>"Maksudmu?"<br>"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, Kurosaki? Kenapa kau harus berbuat seolah-olah kau memberiku harapan?" Segaris aliran kesedihan kembali meluncur dari kedua sudut mata Toushirou. Setegar apapun ia, Hitsugaya Toushirou hanyalah gadis biasa. "Aku tahu bagimu aku cuma teman. Tapi jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini. Rasanya sakit, Kurosaki. Melihatmu mencintai orang lain itu benar-benar sakit."  
>Manik <em>hazel<em> itu melebar. Rasa keterkejutan nampak jelas di wajah Ichigo.  
>"Apa itu berarti kau mencintaiku? Maksudmu lebih dari sahabat?"<br>"Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau sudah..."  
>"Aku juga mencintaimu." 3 kata memotong kata-kata gadis mungil itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya mencerna kata-kata sang pemilik manik hazel.<br>"Hah? Jangan bercanda! Meski pun aku bilang aku mencintaimu, bukan berarti kau juga harus bilang mencintaiku 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Tidak masalah kalau kau hanya mengganggapku teman saja. Lebih baik kata-kataku yang itu lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bilang."  
>"Tapi kenyataannya aku mencintaimu, Toushirou. Syal yang kau berikan ini membuatku yakin perasaanku ini."<br>"Tapi tadi kulihat kau berpelukan..."  
>Mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan gadis berambut putih itu, Ichigo kembali memotong, "Oh itu Inoue. Dia teman baikku di kelas. Dia sampai memelukku waktu kubilang aku suka hadiahnya. Kau melihatnya? Apa ini yang membuatmu menangis?"<br>"Tapi kenapa berdua saja?" Toushirou memasang wajah masam dan cemberut. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan santai yang seenaknya dibicarakan pemuda itu. Ichigo tersenyum melihat ekspresi imut gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.  
>"Kau cemburu?"<br>"Jangan harap!"  
>"Sudah ayo pulang. Ini sudah gelap. Kau terlihat seperti benang kusut tahu."<br>"Kau malah kelihatan aneh. Ini masih musim panas tapi memakai syal."  
>"Kau malah aneh lagi musim panas membuat syal. Jemarimu saja sampai merah begitu."<br>"Kurosaki, otanjoubi omedetou." Kali ini Toushirou mengucapkannya dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dibawanya tubuh mungil gadis manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.  
>"Aishiteru, Toushirou."<p>

Di detik ini, hubungan mereka telah berkembang. Berubah menjadi ikatan yang lebih kuat lagi. Bukan hanya sebuah ucapan, namun berasal dari hati mereka. Tidak hanya untuk Toushirou yang tersampaikan perasaannya. Tapi juga untuk Ichigo yang mendapatkan hadiah terindahnya, cinta dan hati seorang yukihime, Hitsugaya Toushirou. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Good day, minna-san~! Sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang yang aku buat untuk ultahnya Ichi 15 Juli lalu. Tapi berhubung otak saya ngadat, baru bias diselesaikan sekarang *dibantai*

Gomen kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini, alur yang gak nyambung/kecepetan dan EyD yang awut-awutan. Akhir kata:

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
